Regular Members/Posters U-Z
For Members A-D, click here. For Members E-H, click here. For Members I-L, click here. For Members M-P, click here. For Members Q-T, click here. For Members Other/Miscellaneous, click here. '' Users whose usernames are between U and Z. You have to hit yourself if you pronounced that as "zee" in your head, rather than "zed". U-Z UberUser :''MangaFox profile: UberUser A Korean (south)-African-Irish user from the U.S. Named Seth. He joined a while back but never actually was able to come on because his laptop crashed but he's back now. His name is Seth and he likes to talk to Red, a lot. He fanboys Yellow and Sapphire, and is an AmberShipper and a WildSideShipper saying, "Gold is the coolest Dex Holder." He also loves Fanfics and tries his best to be friendly. He attempted a ComedyShipping with Mhadz0021, but that had since been turned into AwkwardShipping. He is great at strategies and is FC half-brothers with Red. Unknown Guy 960 :Mangafox profile: Unknown Guy 960 An extremly insane member, & a hardcore fan of Pokemon.His FC girlfriend is 123kmr, or Teal(kinda. XD).His nickname in real life is Ken, but nicknamed Woku by Rawrg2.Best friends with the totally insane Raijuu6, & they both call themselves The Insane Duo.Is a fanfic writer, & a very good plotter, has a great array of ideas, but can't post his awesome fics on Fanfiction net due to a wierd problem. But now he can, and he tell you to check out his Fanfiction Net account! People sometimes mispelled his 960 to 360.& they will feel my wrath!!!XD He likes Tyranitar and Victini very, very, very much, and of course is a fan of Black's outfit. Is a big fan of the 5th Generation. Though, he seems to have multiple personalities, triggered by current events, even fanfics and music. His current favourite song is Ice Cream Syndrome by Sukima Switch. He is also an open pervert, due to a wierd event, though compared to him, it is just a small matter. Is kind of a flirt, and this is typed by himself. Weebie jeebies. He likes to curse someone or something, especially Fanfiction net for being unable to let him post his fics, & the goddamn Viz.& he likez Mudkipz too! Goddamning someone or something is also his specialty.*shot*Holy Shuckles is one of his pet phrase, which can be mostly found in Heaven. Hates his social life, so the FC is like his second home. He is currently the FC's most regular member, and comes on everyday. Yes, I mean everyday. *trollface* problem, reader-fags? *shot* And of course, is currently the FC's biggest official troll (Lumi says hi~). Haha, take that people!Spams the trollface and awesomeface too much. Is always being swarmed by typos while replying, due to typing fast. And he also plans to destroy Mark's family entirely, 'cause he envys him. *shot* And did I forgot to mention he's severly insane? No? Oh good, very good indeed. And me talking to myself is truely insane. Guess who am I? Recently, he has banned himself for the moment. And did he forget to mention that he is in a grudge match with Raijuu6 for the title of the insanist member of are Insane Penta. It has been gonig on for months now and seems to have no end in sight. He lost the battles and is back, but he currently isn't quite the man we knew him as. xRuki-chanxx :MangaFox profile: xRuki-chanxx Nicknames: Senna, Sen, Ruki, Rukia, Rukiakia (by Sushi Lover), and Aikur (by Yellow310) Past Usernames: XxsennaxX, -rukia- A Vietnamese member who lives deep in the heart of Texas. She's somewhat of a Tsundere and is a kid at heart. She's kind of forgetful sometimes and also kind of dense. OR IS SHE?! :O Abuses "xD" a lot and fangirls Diamond, Pearl, Ruby, and Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She can be somewhat of a sadist sometimes. Claims to be the shortest member for her age, measuring up to be 59.5 inches, which is embarrassing because she's 15. I'M FIVE FEET NOW! I'M SO TALL! >xDDDD *shot* She's becoming more like a troll nowadays, shouting "THE GAME" whenever she can in RL. Likes to fix mistakes in grammar. Is Poke-kun's kohai. She's one of the first 20 members that joined the FC. :3 She likes to draw a lot, but she often starts dislikes her drawings after a while. xDD;; Is currently obbessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. TO THE EXTREME Is strangely afraid of Victini, thinking that it's her MissingNo. from Yellow in diguise and will use Super Glitch to corrupt her game files. She just caught one and needs to find an embarassing food related name for it to make it suffer. NEVER READ ABOUT GLITCH POKEMON LATE AT NIGHT! OH THE NIGHTMARES! D:> EDIT: Holy shit what was wrong with me back then *dies* xxDarkangelx :MangaFox profile: xxDarkangelx A Malaysian member. She likes Edward Elric and used to fangirl Silver but got bored of him eventually. So she moved on to fangirl Red. Given the nickname 'Dark' by Meph. Dropped out of sight for a few months because she got grounded by her mum, but she did come back. But she doesn't really likes to post a lot and remains out of sight. Her favourite are Pokemon Special, Vampire Knight, Clannad and Fullmetal Alchemist. She is also obssessed with her iPod and tries to download at least 10 songs a day. xXVampire_Luver18Xx :MangaFox profile: xXVampire_Luver18Xx A new member of the FC who often stalks after she has said goodbye. I DO NOT!...ish. She has a notebook for pretty much everything. And then she manages to lose them; Sometimes when she's bored, she thinks of something to put in a notebook. At 11 years old, most likely one of the youngest members of the FC. She reads way too many mangas than she can handle. She even has a notebook where she keeps track of all the manga she reads. She is a very outgoing, active, laid-back, hyper person who is very much "out there". Her laptop has recently been invaded by the mafia who put pair-and-tell controls on the computer. Actually it's parental controls put on by her parents using McAfee. Anyway, they prevent her from using the laptop from 12am - 8am. (Eastern time) ∞yoshiko :MangaFox profile: ∞yoshiko Used to be called Yoshiko_gurl. "The Queen of Awesome" and "The Fullmental Alchemist," Yoshiko is the first member and the creator of the fanclub. Yoshiko is often called "Yoshi" or "Yosh" by other members, and is currently the most popular member of the fanclub based on the members' popularity poll. Most of the time, her posts end with "xD" or "8D" but when she's serious she does not end her posts with either of the two. Yoshi is famous for her obsession with Edward Elric, Gold and cows and for being a Yaoi fangirl. Yoshi tends to refer to herself as a tsundere, but many people tend to disagree with her. She is a Lady Gaga fan. She also loves using the word "bitch," for emphasis, much to the dismay of other non-swearing members. Her gigantic ego was caused by her love for Kamina/Simon/Viral of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Barney Stinson of How I Met Your Mother. Yoshi is a terrible liar for laughs, but when she's serious she can be very very sneaky. She taught herself to read/write katakana, hiragana and a bit of kanji, but never bothered to take Japanese lessons. She hates people who copy her because she is trying to be unique in her own way. She also tends to give weird nicknames for Mephie, such as "Ange", "Meph-pon", "Mr. G" and many more. She is also quite the GFX-er, since a bunch of members are using her graphics. She is convinced that she is a Tsundere type A. Sort of. Just don't get her mad. She can get pretty..erm...bitchy and uncaring. Also, she's incredibly sensitive with some issues. Now she doesn't post much...mostly because...well, why should she? The FC is going great without her anyway. I bet no one remembers her so why would she bother staying, aye? Plus, she thinks she's not part of the FC anymore. Whoop tee do. xD WHY? BECAUSE SHE'S THAT MOTHERFLIPPING AWESOME. She now apparently has fanboys. Blame this thread. Oh, and scroll down to see what really happened. This is where she got her fanboys/fangirls. Yoshi is always paired with a tomato, which she does love eating in real life. She can be very perverted at times. VERY. PERVERTED. If it isn't apparent enough already, Yoshi is awesome (and she didn't write that - because it's true). Also, her bio is way too short, somebody please collect some more information, please! Stephkinz happens to address her as Yoshi-sama, symbolizing her respect for her (though she can sometimes forget the "sama" part). Quotes of Awesome: "Hey bitches, Yoshi's back from sexy town." "I don't know who this Yoshiko_gurl is, but she must be awesome." "I AM NOT YOSHI.....but I hear that chick's awesome." "I don't know what makes me awesome, but it works." "*insert sentence here*....BITCH." "I DID NOT *insert thing she claims she did not do*....okay I did. xD" "FEEL THE WRATH OF MAH *insert item here*" "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU....DDDDGGGGGGGEE................CKKKKKKKKKKKK. xDDD" yukina yee :MangaFox profile: yukina yee She is an artist, and has a thread in mangafox where she posts her works. She is often called Yuki. She is also the cutest mangaka ever.XD She is described as cool as iceberg but at certain times............SHE CAN BE AWESOME CUTIE............XDXD. She also always threatens people that she will poke their eyes with her pencil..(this is REAL.......take it serious) ............beware of CUTE MANGAKA!!! XDXD OH MA GAWD. Ignore the above. She's one of the oldest member in the FC, (is 17 yrs old and joined a few weeks after the FC was made) Often ends her post with XD, :3 or X3(so that i dont sound that gloomy) Is a fangirl of Silver and Dia but more of a Silver fangirl. Also loves Wally(Mitsuru) and is sad that he isnt one of the dexholder in the manga and thus doesnt like Emerald much (you midget! *shot*) and wishes that he'll get a pokedex too like Yellow. Loves pokemon games and other vidoegames like Legend of Zelda and longs for a DS and a playstation. IS DYING TO PLAY TWILIGHT PRINCESS AND SKYWARD SWORD. Is also a China (hetalia) fangirl and I DUN CARE WHAT OTHER PPL THINK OF IT. =3= YurieMaria :MangaFox profile: YurieMaria She's just another regular. Except... not quite so regular, anymore. Zaphrix Sakaki :MangaFox profile: Zaphrix Sakaki Yet another logical member. The Voice of Logic.'' The Glorious and Magnificent Bastard Beacon of Logic.'' Has been given several random and odd nicknames. This list includes, but is not limited to: Zaphrintosauras (Emasaur), Zaphattack (Emasaur), Zaphywaphy (Emasaur, again), Brain (Shiala), Zakaphi (ScaredMightyana), Ritz Crackers (SayKimchee), Xavi-Wavi/Xavi-kins/Xavi-puss (Aventurine and follow your heart). zendro :MangaFox profile: zendro A Korean Christian male, very familiar with how the "internet" works. Avid gamer, loves a good competitional match every now and then, and is slightly more a gamer than an otaku. Is also one of the few people who actually know what the heck Fire Emblem is. And may have a minor obsession with the franchise. He takes his religious preference seriously, if that's what you wanna call it. Did I also mention I'm a Grammar Nazi? Yet he still has plenty of slip ups. A sudden switch from refering to someone in the third person to a first person perspective of the same individual is an example of such a slip-up. This excludes reference to yourself followed by affirmation that that person is you, i.e. "Bob is cool. As I am Bob, I am cool". Also given exception is continuous reference to yourself for a variety of purposes, such as for anecdotes, dissociation, and others. Even referring to oneself as "you" has its place: " 'You're a bad person,' I told myself." Try not to talk to yourself too much, though. However, listing facts about an individual(such as in a profile or biographical section on a website) in a sequence that alternates between different perspectives is not correct, as it means something else entirely. "Bob is cool. Bob is awesome =/= Bob is cool. Kenneth is awesome. Once got punched for saying "OBJECTION!" out loud. Call him Zen for short or zenny or Alezendro. It makes everything easier for everyone. Plati calls him "Drone" or "Z-D" or "AnAl", And Lolli calls him "Zero". And Ave calls him "Alezendro", The older FC brother of SayKimchee. Possible younger FC brother of iFranticShipper? iFranticShipper calls him "Bruce Lee", "Troll", and "Alberto Quandissimo Park the TurdThird". Quotes: "OBJECTION!" *punched* "Google it. It'll stick in your head better." "God bless you all" "Don't fight fire with fire." "....No." Was in a canon shipping with iFranticShipper, and is not a proud father of Aventurine. OHMYGOD YOU DIDN'T JUST GO THERE FFFFFF-- Zippie :MangaFox profile: Zippie One of our older members. Likes Blue/Green a lot, and is quite partial to pictures of them doing the nasty... in a variety of ways. Sometimes scares the younger members with her, uh, "liberal" attitude to such things. She is one of the few members who doesn't use the *shot* meme. Although some members are pretty fine with it. *coughcoughYoshicoughcough* Zippie is very smart!! But she can be a total bitch sometimes and gets into peoples skin. "Total bitch" my ass. She's hilarious. xD Seconded. Some of us want to talk to someone past puberty sometimes. She also can be a little bit critical. She works on a *chan dedicated to Pokemon. Also owns a large plush collection, particularly of Pokemon. She is a perverted monkey with little regard for sensibility. Category:People